Love is Unaviodable
by An Anime Fangirl
Summary: Latios is dead and Latias can't get over his death. Everyone at the Hall of Origin is feeling her grief, but one Pokemon is going to change that. Also, the most epic war for the chocolate bar begins! And Darkrai is recording it! ::Arceus & Latias::


**Love is Unavoidable**

**Me : Hey guys! It's me again! And I have a weird shipping this time. It's Arceus & Latias. It's called AngelShipping. I found the ship at the Legendary Ships forum right here in the . There is a list. What? I like that couple, it's cute. Also, there will be a hinted of LunarEclipseShipping (Darkrai & Cresselia), RaicuneShipping (Raikou & Suicune) and _51Shipping (Mew & Celebi). This is Rated T for Cresselia's, Mewtwo's, and Darkrai's potty mouths.**

**Latias : An Anime Fangirl doesn't own us! Only the plot.**

**Me : Thanks Latias! *Gives Latias a hug***

**

* * *

**

- Love is Unavoidable -

- Arceus & Latias -

Latias sighed, her normally bright, cheerful gold eyes dull. Everything about her radiated her grief, and even Pokémon like Darkrai couldn't help to feel sad for the Eon Pokémon. Her, brother, Latios, had died, saving the city of Alto Mare in the process. The red dragon was never the same again, and even though she did pull out a cheery smile once in a while, it just didn't give out the same radiance as before.

"I feel so sorry for Latias." Cresselia whispered to Darkrai, her lavender eyes hollow with sadness. She was a close friend of Latias and Latios, as they would sometimes go the Fullmoon Island to talk with her. Darkrai looked at the lunar swan, wanting her to stop her grief.

"I feel it to. Latios… was a good friend." Little did some people know, Latios was good friends with Darkrai. While Latias spoke with Cresselia, Latios would sometimes go the nearby Newmoon Island to speak to the Jet-Black Pokémon. After a while, they had became close friends.

Cresselia sighed, leaving the nightmare Pokémon to another of her friends, Suicune. The azure wolf was sitting next to Raikou, the Being of Thunder. Her vermillion eyes were like Cresselia's lavender ones, hollow with grief of the loss of Latios.

"Hey you two." Cresselia said, nearly whispering. The Being of the North Winds looked up to the swan. "Hey Cress." Suicune said, in the same volume as Cresselia.

Suicune was also close to Latios, as she would often visit Alto Mare to speak with the Eon Pokémon. She was good friends with him and she even had the smallest of crushes on the blue dragon. Now that he was gone, she was as grief-stuck as Latias.

"Hello Cresselia." Raikou said in a proper manner, which surprised the Being of the Crescent Moon. Raikou was often childish and just down right annoying to the lunar swan, (which reminded her of a certain pink feline…), but he was acting like he was suppose to be.

"Hello Raikou." Cresselia said, still kinda confused with Raikou's unusual behavior.

"You think that she will ever get over it?" Raikou asked suddenly, making Cresselia and Suicune look at the electric tiger.

Meanwhile, a normally sugar-high pink cat named Mew was sad. Sad… it didn't fit Mew. He was the troublemaker of the Legendaries, along with his best friends; Raikou and Regirock. But, all three looked like they had been seduced and dragged into Latias's ever-growing pit of despair.

"Danm, I feel so… down. Cel, make me smile." Mew whined to Celebi, Guardian of the Forest. The green fairy sighed.

"I—I can't Mew. Latias's pain is really affecting me." the Time Travel Pokémon said, leaning on the rose-colored feline. Mew gave out a sad sigh, and let the green fairy rest her head on his body.

Meanwhile, back to Raikou, Suicune, and Cresselia. Suicune shook her head, her aubergine ribbons floating in an invisible wind.

"I don't think so. Unless Latios can suddenly come back from the dead." Suicune said.

"I have to agree with Suicune." Darkrai had joined the conversation.

"Wait, can't we just ask Giratina to bring Latios back?" Raikou asked, his obsidian eyes narrowed.

Darkrai and Cresselia both shook their heads at the same times. "No, once a Pokémon dies, either they are a Legendary or not, they belong to Giratina." Darkrai explained. Raikou slammed his head on the marble floor of the Hall of Origin.

"Of course." he hissed under his breath.

Meanwhile, Arceus was watching all this unfold at his throne. He, like all the Legendary Pokémon, was stuck hard by Latios's passing. He placed his multi-colored eyes on the last Eon Pokémon, the last Protector of Alto Mare. The red dragon's feathers were unkempt and ruffed up, and her gold eyes had lost their shine. It made the Alpha Pokémon as depressed as her, and he couldn't take a Pokémon like her handle such grief.

"_Uxie, I need you here." _he said mentally to the Being of Wisdom. The yellow-headed Pokémon teleported from his sister, Mespirt (who was have a hard time controlling the grief that Latias was giving out) and to the white fox/horse/dog.

"Yes Arceus?" he said in a respectful manner, bowing his saffron head.

"I am going to visit Giratina. I am putting you in charge while I'm gone. If anything goes wrong, like Mew trying to explode the Hall again with chocolate, simply call me. I will come." he said in his deep voice, charged with all the knowledge since he made everything. Uxie nodded as the God Pokémon took off from his crystal throne and to the hallway to him.

Arceus was now walking through a shadowy hallway. Only him and Uxie knew that it was a portal to the Distortion World, Giratina's domain. Dead souls, people and Pokémon alike were floating, sometimes stopping to look at the Being of All Creation in pure awe. Some souls would sometimes say hi to Arceus, in which he would nod back to the soul. Arceus wasn't cruel, he was fair-minded and caring to all walks of life. After all, he did create them.

"Giratina. It is Arceus, show yourself." Arceus commanded, his voice echoing into the dark deaths of Realm of the Dead.

Arceus first met by the cold, bitter black gales that signaled that Giratina was going to make his appearance. Shadows were forming, engulfing into each other, and in an outlet of another set of gales, Giratina appeared. His red eyes narrowed as his black streamers on his back widen and he set his gaze at the Alpha Pokémon.

"Well, well, it's Arceus. What a honor. Why does the Alpha Pokémon, the God Pokémon, the Being of All Creation who made the world with his thousand arms, want from me, the God of the Dead, the Ruler of the Distortion World?" Giratina said in his obnoxious voice. It had always made Arceus grit his teeth before speaking.

"I demand the return of the soul of Latios, one of the Protectors of Alto Mare." Arceus said, power and confidence coloring his voice in only he could make it.

Giratina, looking unimpressed by Arceus's claim, vermillion eyes dark like dried blood.

"No. Arceus, you of all Pokémon should know that when a Pokémon's soul come to me, it's mine until the end of eternity. And the last time I checked, it's not the end of eternity. Maybe with you talk with Dialga—then _maybe_ we can talk." Arceus, furious by Giratina's reply, hissed and bared his teeth.

"Arceus, I'm just saying what _you_ decreed. I was made for this job, taking souls to the Distortion World and keeping them here. If I let out one of them, the _all_ of them would want to be let out. And… I can't let that happen." Giratina said, calm and serene as ever.

"And what about Latias? What about her?" Arceus demanded, the spirits around the Alpha Pokémon fleeing in fear of invoking Arceus's anger. Giratina didn't looked fazed.

"Too bad for her. Latios shouldn't have let himself be killed." Giratina said bluntly and uncaringly.

"_How_ are you not care?" Arceus yelled, anger flowing to the cross-like wheel on his back, giving it power.

Giratina laughed, cold and sharp, like broken glass that had been frozen.

"Arceus, _did you forget?_ You _made_ me like this. _I _can't care! I don't feel that feeling! Mespirt never gave me it!" Giratina exclaimed, and howling in laughter that Arceus.

The Alpha Pokémon glared at the Renegade Pokémon with total disgust as he finished his laughter session.

"Oh, I would never had thought that you, Arceus, would fall in love—" Giratina didn't finished his statement when Arceus, who was already steamed by Giratina's past comments rushed to the God of the Dead.

"I'm WHAT?"

"In love. With Latias. Kinda obvious, really."

"No, no, no, and NO! I am not in love with her!" Arceus shouted, shocked at what Giratina had just said.

"When, why are you here? If you didn't love her, why are you here asking for her dead brother? It's obvious what you're doing Arceus. You're trying to make her happy by bring her dead brother back. That way, she's fall for you. Kinda cheesy, if you ask me." Giratina explained, red eyes wide and glowing.

Arceus decided that it would be best to say anything to that.

"Your silence says it all."

"Are you going to give me Latios or not?" he said sharply, multi-colored eyes narrowed with pure hate for the Renegade Pokémon who was smiling calmly.

"Fine then," he said floating back.

"Wait a second, you're _actually_ giving me Latios?" Arceus asked, shock coloring his voice.

"Yeah. Why?" he asked, looking confused.

"… Forget it." he said, looking away. Giratina shook his shoulders and used his powers to call Latios's soul.

"Face it Arceus. Love is unavoidable."

"Latios, Protector of Alto Mare, I, Giratina, Lord of the Dead, call upon you to come to me." A silver specter appeared in-between Arceus and Giratina. The silver ghost of Latios.

He looked like same, only that a silver cover had put on him. His eyes, golden like his sister's, were hollow.

"Go back. Latias is waiting for you." Giratina commanded, his deep voice echoing eerily like Arceus's.

The Ghost of Latios nodded and turned to the God Pokémon with his empty eyes. Arceus sighed in relief that Giratina had given him Latios back and he nodded back at the God of Death before taking his leave.

"Thank you Giratina. I owe you one." he said.

Giratina grinned at that. "Good, I have a couple ideas I need to figure out first. Good-bye Arceus." he said and with another wave of bitter winds; Giratina melted into the shadows of the Distortion World.

_Note to self: Get Mespirt to have Giratina get some feelings. I want a _little_ bit of payback for saying I'm in love_… Arceus thought to himself as he walked back to the Hall of Origin, Latios, (now in his original colors and smiling) close behind him.

"Hey, Arceus? Thanks for saving me." Latios said while they were walking back to the Hall.

"Anytime. Your sister… your sister was so depressed that I couldn't take it anymore." Arceus said, his golden hooves lightly touching the marble floor. Latios sighed, his golden eyes dark.

"How is it like? In the Distortion World as a ghost?" Arceus never wondered how did it feel to die. Did it hurt? And what about the Distortion World? Were there people you recognize? So many questions.

"It… was really weird. Everything was real, but at the same thing nothing was real. It's hard to describe." Latios said, looking at his hands.

"Oh," Arceus said softly. The rest of the walk was full of silence as Arceus talk to Uxie again via telepathy.

"_Uxie, I'm back. Did anything happen?"_

"_No, thank goodness. But, Mew did try to cheer Latias up with some chocolate. She said no, and Mew was attacked by all the girls."_

"_Danm, I know it was funny."_

"_Yup, Darkrai recorded the entire thing."_

I grinned, knowing that Darkrai would record it. I can see it know…

(A/N This is how it actually went down. Poor Mew.)

_Flashback_

"Danm it, I can't take this anymore! Cel, I'll be right back." Mew said, his long pink tail touching Celebi's small nose. By the smile on his face, it wasn't going to end well.

Meanwhile, the Legendary Birds of Kanto; Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno, were chatting softly together.

"Uh, guys? I wonder how long is Latias going to grieve. I'm not trying to be insensitive or anything, but she has to move on. Alto Mare has to be protected. Latios wouldn't have given himself up just to have Latias grieve every waking moment of her life." Zapdos asked, her ragged yellow wings sparking off tiny bits of electricity.

Her sister, Articuno was looking at Heatran who was trying to comfort the grieving red Eon Pokémon.

"No, you have a good point. She has to move on." she said, her wine colored eyes locked on to the dragon.

Moltres, who hasn't spoke a word, was looking at Uxie, who was sitting away from his sister Mespirt and his brother Azelf.

"Moltres? Molt!" Moltres turned her attention back to her sisters.

"Guys? Where is Arceus?" she asked, looking for the Being. He was nowhere to be seen.

"Who cares? Come on, I want to cheer Latias up so everyone can stop being so down." Zapdos said, fire burning in her yellow eyes that matched the color of her wings.

"Zapdos, I have that covered."

Mew was back, smiling evilly as only Mew can. His pink tail was moving back and forth.

"What can you do?" she snapped, eyes narrowed.

"Watch me." he said, winking to the thunderbird as he floated over to Latias.

Latias looked up, shocked to see Mew was there, smiling like he had a dirty little secret.

"Hey Mew." she said, her voice drenched in sorrow.

"Latias, I have the one thing that can help you. Chocolate." the pink feline announced, making every female look at Mew with hungry eyes. He took out _the_ biggest bar of chocolate he could find in Arceus's kitchen and waved it in front of the red dragon. Every female looked at the bar (which was as big as Mew himself, and twice as thick), saliva dripping from their mouths.

"Mew, thanks, but no." she said, placing her head down, not even looking at the bar of chocolate. Mew sighed, his plan ending in pure failure. He hadn't even noticed the females eyeing him with awe at the chocolate bar.

"Oh well, WHO WANTS IT?" Mew yelled, and in less time that he could blink, every girl leaped on him, attacking with them all they got.

"GIVE IT TO ME MEW!"

"NO ME!"

"IF YOU GIVE IT TO HER, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"MEW!"

"SOMEONE! HELP!" Mew pleaded, but the guys were too focused on the sheer chaos the all the girls were making just for chocolate.

"Hey, maybe we _should_ help Mew." Groudon said, shocked by how so many girls are trying to kill each other (and Mew).

"WHAT? Are you INSANE? Dude, this is fucking hilarious!" Darkrai yelled, recorded the whole thing in his camcorder, smiling wickedly.

"Yeah, Darkrai has a point. Mew is FINALLY getting what he deserves. And, it IS fucking funny." Mewtwo said, looking at the view screen at the camcorder.

"This is why I never leave without it." Darkrai explained, still recording every last detail of the epic fight.

Uxie thought for a second. _Should I help? Arceus said to call for him when things go wrong but… Nah, Mewtwo is right, it's what Mew deserves. Besides, I'm sure Mew is just fine…_

Meanwhile, Mew was scared for his life. Moltres was biting his ear while Cresselia was pecking him like there was no tomorrow. Kyogre was chewing on his tail and Zapdos was clawing his chest. It was complete torture for the pink cat.

_WHY THE HELL IS NO ONE HELPING? _he thought frantically as the equally frantic girls tried to take the chocolate bar away from him.

Meanwhile, the guys were laughing. Darkrai the most. He hated Mew's guts, and was finally glad that this had happened to him. Mewtwo and Deoxys, who also hated Mew with a passion were egging the girls on, telling them what to do next.

"CRESSELIA! ATTACK HIS NECK!"

"ARTICUNO! HIT HIM IN THE BUTT!"

"Dude, can I have a copy of this?" Azelf asked, looking as the girls as they tear Mew from limb from limb (not really, but you know what I mean.)

"Of course! I going to see if Rotom will make copies for everyone!" Darkrai said, smiling as Mew was still being attacked.

After about an hour of fighting, the victor was decided. Out of the odds, (the guys had betted on which girl would win) Cresselia won. Darkrai had won the bet.

"HA! IN YOUR FACES BITCHES!" Cresselia screamed at the girls and chomped down on the chocolate bar as all the other girls were lying on the floor, breathing heavily as they enviously watched Cresselia eat the bar of chocolate.

Meanwhile, Mew was on the ground. His tail was broken in three different places, all his ribs were broken, and three of his limbs. He had a concussion, and internal bleeding.

"_Dude_." he said before passing out.

"Dude, CRESSELIA won? Never saw that coming." Azelf said, watching her eat the chocolate as fast as she could.

"_This_ is why I never piss her off. Especially if it's her time of the mouth." Darkrai said, counting his winnings.

"What did you say Darkrai?" Cresselia asked sharply, the chocolate bar now in her stomach.

"Nothing…" he said, trying not to look guilty.

_Good day, good day_. He thought, smiling to himself.

_End Flashback_

Arceus and Latios were now standing in front of the door that would lead the Hall of Origin.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

Everyone in the Hall had had their breathe taken away. In front of them were Arceus, looking every bit of a God and right next to him was Latios, looking proud and strong.

"OH MY FREAKING GOD IT LATIOS!" Mespirt yelled and every Pokémon (expect for Mew) ran to him. Latias rushed to him first and hugged him.

"Oh my… it really you!" She exclaimed, golden eyes gleaming with tears of happiness.

"How did you get him back?" Rayquaza said, eyes wide as he looked at one of his best friends.

"I went to speak with Giratina to see if he would let Latios go. He did." Arceus said. Latias, who was hugging Latios, turned her attention back to the Alpha Pokémon. She grinned.

"Thank you so much Arceus!" she exclaimed and hugged him. Arceus, who wasn't expecting her hugging him, shrugged mentally and hugged her back.

But what he really _wasn't_ expecting was a kiss planted on his cheek by Latias. She winked at him and went to her brother, golden eyes back with them beautiful gleam.

While everyone was talking to Latios, Arceus went back his throne, still being able to feel Latias's lips on his skin. When no one was looking he slipped away.

_Face it Arceus. Love is unavoidable._

"Hey Giratina, what do you know about first dates?"

_Alter Ending_

(Me : *In LK's Yami Yugi's voice*)

Meanwhile, thousands of miles away…

"DARKRAI! WHY IS THIS VIDEO ON POKÉTUBE!" Mew yelled, seeing himself on Pokétube, being attacked by all the girls.

"Uh, MEWTWO DID IT!"

"WAIT… WHAT?"

Mewtwo was never the same again…

* * *

**Me : Wow, this was WAY long then I thought! 12 pages! All for you guys. **

**Danm, I loved the part when Mew got his butt kicked by all the girls. And I have to give points to Darkrai recording the whole and then blaming it on Mewtwo. If you're wondering what I mean by *In LK's Yami Yugi voice*, look up the Abridged Movie. But, if you do know what I'm talking about, here is a cookie! *gives cookie***

**Darkrai : Thanks**

**Me : XD Anytime! After all, you **_**are**_** one of my favs! But, I kinda feel sorry for Mew. I wonder if he will forgive me…**

**Mew : Sure**

**Me : Yay! Happy day! Anyway…**

**Darkrai : Review**

**Mew : Or what happened to me, will happen to you!**


End file.
